Returning Home
by uchihasakura285
Summary: Sasuke is finally returning home... is Sakura happy or mad at him? She's been chosen to watch over him? what! See what happens! SasuSaku! Please review!
1. Things Change

Returning Home: Chapter 1

**Returning Home: Chapter 1**

The leaves rustled in the wind and the tree branches wavered back and forth as they kept walking. The sun glimmered off of the metal sheath attached to his back that held the legendary katana that he used in battle. They all walked at a steady pace; taking their time as they put one foot in front of the other. Where were they walking? To Konoha.

The anbu walked steadily around him as his stoic face stayed, with no chance of changing.

What was happening? Can you all tell or do I have to explain it?

Uchiha Sasuke. Coming back to the village Hidden in the Leaves. Konoha. Was it by force? Far from it.

They still had a few miles before they reached the village.

Did they care? Not really. They had taken their precious time like they had all the time in the world. They all saw nothing was going to happen any time soon.

The Uchiha wasn't even paying attention to anything around him, caught up in his own thoughts. The anbu haven't even known why he chose to come back without force. He had just plainly stated.

"_I'm ready to come back to the Leave village."_

That was it. No struggling. No fighting. No nothing. Which was a surprise to us all.

Had he killed Itachi? Probably, by the way he was acting. Had Sasuke said a word after that? Defiantly not. They were just casually walking to the Leaf Village. Only just a few more miles now, but what do they care? It's not like they were gonna go after him again. Or would they?

…..

The young, teenage, 15 year old girl smiled as she held up a clipboard while looking at the younger patient. The young boy's smile brought up her slow day in work as she giggled to herself.

"Did you bring me any candy today Sakura-nee-chan??" He asked as his smile brightened even more. Sakura smiled back, not taking it off her angelic face.

"Yes, I did Kouji-kun." The 8 year old boy put out his hands in adoration, waiting for her to give it to him. Sakura smiled even more. She had never known why, but she loved kids.

She guessed it was because they always acted like they had nothing in the world to care about. His smile had said it all. Just like Naruto.

But far from her. Everyone around her knew it was a fake smile placed on her lips as she carries on her life. Stress eats her up alive as well as memories. Those horrid memories. Of the Uchiha nonetheless.

She never talked about him. Not once. Everyone guessed she gave up on the Uchiha that haunted her dreams at night. But little did they know. She cries. Every single night. Wishing he would come back. Or at least help him. She wanted him. Badly. And she would do anything for him.

Naruto had not given up on her. Her best friend that smiled like the 8 year old Kouji. Naruto had always acted like he never had any worries in the world. Always saying he would become the Hokage someday. Sakura had no doubt about his dream.

He was strong. He was caring. He was the best.

Yet Sakura never knew why she hadn't loved him back.

Was Sasuke getting in the way? Or was it just fear of carma? She would never know.

But what she did know was that no matter how hard she tried, she would never love the way Naruto loved her. The relationship between them stayed as siblings. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Sakura handed him the candy she had picked out of her pocket. He smiled even more, if that was possible.

He wasn't her brother, yet he calls her 'nee-chan'. I guess she had grown on him. Or was it the other way around? For what she knows, is that she cared about this little boy, who had cancer. And she would do anything to cure it.

Kouji had begun to eat the candy. She looked over his features. His black hair framed his face quite well as his bangs covered his normal sized forehead. His bright, light blue eyes had stuck out from his face. He had lightly toned skin that covered his body. But what stuck out more than anything else, more than his eyes, or his hair.

Was his smile.

The exact smile that Naruto had. Maybe he had hung out with him too much? Most likely not.

This little 8 year old boy, that had cancer, smiled. Like he had the best life in the world. But that wasn't the only thing.

His mom was dead. She had also died from cancer. His dad, had blamed her death on Kouji and had beaten him every single day. Not saying a word to anyone.

But, he smiled. You would never see a frown consume his face or a tear streak down his cheek.

Sakura and Naruto had found out about his dad and Konoha had him in jail for no one knows how long. But Kouji never stopped smiling.

Sakura was the nurse who was chosen to take care of him, because Sakura had pleaded Tsunade for her to take the job. She was attached to this boy… but she never knew why.

Sakura looked over her clip-board once more. Kouji was on the brink of death… though she would never say that out loud to him. She wouldn't want to see him sad. She would do _everything _to keep him alive…Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when a nurse came running in.

"Sakura-sama!!" The nurse yelled. Sakura turned around and raised an eye-brow. Here we go.

"What is it Suki-san?" She asked patiently and calmly. The nurse breathed heavily before yelling again.

"Uchiha Sasuke is back!" She yelled as her voice echoed through the halls. Kouji blinked.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" Kouji mumbled aloud. Sakura stayed still.

"Suki-san… please only come yelling to me for emergencies." Suki was taken back.

"B-but Sakura-sama! Sasuke Uchiha… h-he's back! And he came back on his own will-

"I don't want to hear it Suki." Sakura demanded. Suki gasped and stood there for a moment. Then she bowed quickly.

"Gomen, Sakura-sama." She said before exiting. Sakura took a deep breath before letting it out and turning back to Kouji with her clipboard.

"Kouji-chan- She said before she was vastly interrupted.

"Is Sasuke Uchiha the guy that you keep talking about?" Kouji asked seriously. Sakura was taken back and stood still for a moment. Kouji was the only one that Sakura talked about Sasuke to... she felt he was the only one who would listen without him saying anything back to her about it.

"…yea…" She said with a frown. She quickly turned away before he could catch it, but it was too late. Kouji frowned and his bright and cheerful eyes were replaced with solid, sad ones.

"Sakura-nee-chan… why won't you go see him?" Kouji asked slowly. Sakura sat on Kouji's bed and put her fingers on his wrist, while staring at her watch; checking for how much his pulse beats. After about thirty seconds she stood up and wrote more on her clipboard. She continued without looking at him.

"It's… complicated." She mumbled. Kouji's eyes saddened even more.

"Sakura-nee-chan… I can tell your real sad…" Kouji said, who was never good with grammar. Sakura hid her saddened and regretful eyes and continued writing. "You sad you loved him… does that mean someday you won't come see me when I die?" Kouji said, whispering the last part. Sakura immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to him with her eyes full of tears.

"K-Kouji-chan… w-what makes you think you'll die?" Sakura asked, biting her lip once the word 'die' escaped her lips. Kouji smiled sadly; Sakura's heart, once seeing this, broke into pieces.

"Saku-nee-chan… we all know I'm not doing very good…" Kouji said with a fake smile. Sakura quickly put down her clipboard and sat on the bed right next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"Kouji-chan… I swear, you're not going to die… everything will be ok." She said slowly. Kouji pulled away from her and stared into her eyes.

"You promise…?" He thought before asking. She nodded slowly.

"I promise…" She said before smiling. He smiled too.

"And will you promise to go see Sasuke-san?" He asked, not taking the smile off of his face. Sakura's mouth gaped a little before she closed her mouth and swallowed any words from the back of her throat. Kouji kept looking at her. "You'll only be happy once you talk to him…" He said seriously. Sakura's eyes glimmered in the light as she never took her eyes off of the young boy.

"Ok… I promise."

…..

The crowds whispered from one another. Not really caring who over heard them, but were careful of the one person who might have heard.

"Did you hear…? Uchiha Sasuke is coming back to the village." One man said to another as he carefully looked around, seeing all the other people caught up in their own conversation about the young Uchiha.

"Yeah… I heard that he's coming back on his own will." He said back to the other. The first man nodded.

"Do you think he killed Uchiha Itachi…?" The shook his head.

"I don't think so…" He said. The second man nodded.

"You're probably right…" The man said back. Then they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Look! There he is!" A woman yelled. All of the small crowds looked up to the great big walls that lead to the outskirts of the village to see anbu crowded around a man.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade made her way through the crowds and stopped once seeing this. She mouth stayed in a straight line. After a few seconds she walked up to the anbu and they all backed off to see Sasuke looking at the ground. He lifted his face to meet the gaze of the fifth Hokage.

"So… you decided to finally come back." She said to him. His face still held a stoic expression.

"Hn…" He said. The crowds started lowly whispering to each other. Some people could be heard over the others.

"So it's true!" A woman said.

"Who would have thought?!" Another man said.

Tsunade kept quiet for a minute after closing her eyes. Then she opened her eyes again return her gaze to the Uchiha.

"What makes you think I will let you back in the village." Tsunade demanded without yelling. Sasuke stood there with his hands tucked in his pockets and lightly shrugged.

"Orochimaru is dead…" Sasuke protested without any emotions. The head of the anbu responded.

"It's true Lady Hokage…" He said to her. She looked at the anbu and nodded to him. She looked back at the Uchiha, who was a little taller than her and stared into his eyes.

"…come to my office, and we will see." She said. He nodded before everyone was vastly interrupted by a louder voice than before.

"Sasuke-teme!!" A loud-mouthed blonde yelled. Everyone's eyes turned to the source of the voice. Everyone again started whispering to another. Tsunade looked up at the blonde and smiled.

Sasuke didn't even look up at the source of the voice and smirked.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said, not removing the smirk off of his face. He looked at Naruto as he jumped to his side. He was taller now, but the same knuckle-headed ninja as before. Naruto smiled that sheepish grin and gave him a thumbs up.

"Glad you're back teme…" Naruto said.

"…" Sasuke stood there for a moment then smirked again at him.

"Glad to be back…" He said with a little happiness in his voice. Tsunade looked at the Uchiha, who was now a few meters in front of him.

"My office. Now Uchiha." She demanded. Sasuke nodded before following suit, looking around the crowds who were whispering to one another.

'She's not here…'

…..

Sakura sat down on the couch in her living room with a hot cup of cocoa with her legs crossed over one another. She came home right after the talk with Kouji she had… she asked Suki to take over her second shift and she said yes without any hesitation. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to continue work. She took a sip of her cocoa.

'So… he's back…' She had thought to herself before taking another sip. So many things were consuming her thoughts at once.

"_Ok… I promise."_

She had promised Kouji that she would talk to him. She never broke her promises… but what was she gonna do? Just go up to the arrogant emotionless Uchiha and go, 'Hey! I just wanted to say, ever since you left, you ruined my life! Thanks for that!' …Who was she trying to kid anyway? She sighed again and took another sip of her cocoa.

Sakura was always helping others… but when it came to herself, she could do nothing to make anything better. She stared at the furniture that was placed in her living room. She didn't have that many decorations, since she never really used her money on that kind of stuff.

She put her elbow on the arm of the couch and leaned against it.

'…..'

**What are you gonna do…? **Her Inner asked her. She sighed again and leaned against the couch. She turned her head to the side and stared at a picture of her dead parents. Their death seemed to flash before her eyes.

'Mom… Dad… what would you do…?'

…..

An awkward silence. That's about everything that went on in Tsunade's office. Sasuke was demanded to sit in the chair right in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade, at this moment, was rubbing her temples with her shut eyes. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, staring at the Hokage while Sasuke, his eyes closed as well, both standing/sitting there patiently.

"…" Tsunade swung her chair around to stare outside the window that was behind her. She placed her head on her hands.

"…" Sasuke and Kakashi kept quiet and waited for her to start.

"I've been thinking…" She started off. They both waited for her to continue.

"I've been told that you killed Orochimaru by the anbu… did they bury the body?" She asked, not turning around. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes ma'm." He said politely.

"Hmm…" She responded. She swung back around to stare at the Uchiha, who had now opened his eyes to stare back.

"Uchiha… have you killed Itachi yet?" She asked him. Sasuke shut his eyes and slowly nodded. Tsunade stared at him, and then at Kakashi. He nodded as well. She put her elbows on her desk and folded her fingers onto each other and then put her head on top of them.

"I have obtained Mangekyo Sharingan…" He mentioned. Tsunade's thoughts wandered. Sasuke would never really hurt his own village would he…? He obtains one of the strongest kekki genkai's in the world and could take over the Leaf in a second. He would he leave again now Itachi is dead? She thought about all the questions that lingered in her mind before looking again at Kakashi.

"What do you think Kakashi…?" She asked him. He unfolded his arms, leaving his book in his pouch, not even touched once today. He looked once at Sasuke's back and then back at Tsunade.

"I don't see why he would leave again…" He said. Tsunade nodded. She looked back at Sasuke. She stared at him for a minute then continued to neatly place a file in order. She contined without looking at them.

"I will talk to the people of the council and hear what they have to say… until then, you will be under house arrest. Anbu will be watching you at all times, and no training. Got it?" Sasuke nodded. Tsunade stopped her files to look back at him to see him respond. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"…" His eyes remained emotionless.

"…I'm going to assign someone to be with you at all times as well…" She said continued. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you have in mind…?" He asked. Tsunade spun her chair around to stare outside the window to see Naruto waiting at the entrance of the Hokage Tower.

'Please forgive me Naruto…' She thought to herself.

"Sakura Haruno…"

A/N: Ok people, once I get at least 5 reviews, I'll update!

C ya!!


	2. Mission

Returning Home: Chapter 2

**Returning Home: Chapter 2**

Sakura took another sip out of her cocoa and started having flashbacks of her parents.

"_Happy birthday Sweety!" Both of her parents said. The 11 year old smiled. _

"_We got this just for you." Her mom had said before handing her a beautiful necklace. Her face held happiness_

"_We'll see you after training!" Her dad had yelled to her while she ran out of the house. She smiled to them and ran off_

"_You're the worst parents in the world!" 13 year old Sakura yelled before running off to start her mission with Naruto and Shikamaru. _

Sakura stared sadly at her cocoa when she was interrupted from her thoughts by a banging on the door. She put her drink down and made her way to her door. She opened the door shyly and looked out. An anbu member was staring at her.

"Sakura-sama, Lady Hokage wishes to see you immediately." He demanded. She nodded.

"Arigato." She responded. The anbu bowed before disappearing. She quickly shut her door and poured the rest of her cocoa in the sink before washing it off and walking to her bed room to get ready.

'I wonder what she wants…'

…..

Naruto looked up to see Sakura making her way over to him. He smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He said happily. She smiled back.

"Hey Naruto… what are you waiting outside for?" She asked, right after looking up at the large building. He smiled.

"Sasuke-teme came back! Didn't ya here??" He asked while smiling brightly. Sakura stood there for a moment.

"Oh… yeah I heard." She said nervously. Naruto caught it right away.

"Then why didn't you come see him…?" Naruto asked. Sakura played with the hem of her shorts and looked at her feet for a second. Then she looked back at him.

"I was… busy with Kouji." She said hesitantly. Naruto didn't buy it one bit.

"Oh, ok… well, how about we all go for ramen like we did when we were genin! Like old times ne??" He asked. She fake smiled and nodded.

"…Sounds fun… Naruto…" She said before walking in. He stared at her back and sighed.

'Why are you always so sad…' He asked himself before walking off, deciding to talk to Sasuke later.

…..

Tsunade waited in her office. Kakashi and Sasuke were still there, waiting for the young cherry blossom's arrival. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Tsunade demanded. Sakura walked in to see Kakashi at her side. He smiled at her and found herself smiling back.

"Ohayo… Kakashi-sensei…" She said. He kept his arms crossed. She was surprised he wasn't reading his porno book.

"Ohayo Sakura…" He responded. She looked forward to see Tsunade looking at her with her head on top of her fingers. Then she noticed Sasuke sitting in the chair infront of her from the corner of her eye, who was not even looking back at her.

Just keep looking forward. Don't look at him. Don't be nervous. These are all the thoughts that consumed her mind once she sat in the chair next to him. Sasuke looked at her, other thoughts consuming his own mind.

"Sakura… I'm giving you an important mission." Tsunade said. Sakura mentally gulped. Does it have to do with Sasuke?? What if she has to interrogate him?? Heal his wounds?? All of the following were terrible. But no… it had to be something worse.

"Your mission is to watch over Sasuke while he's under house arrest."

…

Time seemed to freeze.

No one said a word.

Sakura's heart raced as her mind seemed to explode from all the thoughts that went through it. Her eyes unconsciously widened a long time ago. She, Haruno Sakura, had to _watch _over Uchiha Sasuke. That meant they had to stay in the same home. With each other. 24/7. This was bad. This was worse than bad. She felt like she was going to die right there.

This just wasn't here day.

…..

Sasuke and Sakura, walked side by side. Not saying a word to each. Both of their minds seemed to be filled with questions, some with answers.

"_Sasuke will live in the same house with you until I have a meeting with the people of the council. You will be with him 24/7, make sure he doesn't once leave your sight. Understood?_

Why her? Why couldn't have it been Naruto? He was much stronger than her. He could take care of Sasuke if he decided to leave again. But she, Sakura Haruno, could not physically nor mentally take care of this mission. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

She had been staring at her feet while walking, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Sasuke was causally walking with his hands in his pockets, like nothing was wrong. Damn Uchiha. He had to be Mr. Perfection.

Even though to her he was… no wait! I have to get over him! Once this mission is over, then everything will be ok.

'But one meeting can take weeks if they don't decide first hand what they want to do with him…' She thought.

**We can beat that Uchiha up if he decides to leave again! Shannaro!! **Her Inner yelled. Sakura mentally scowled.

'Shut up! You're making things worse…' She thought to her. Inner Sakura scoffed.

**Fine, but just to let you know, if you need help, I won't be here. **She said scowling with her arms crossed over each other in a pouting position. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

'Sure, whatever.' She thought.

She again looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. They hadn't even said anything to each other ever since he got back… or at all for that matter.

"_And will you promise to go see Sasuke-san?"_

Kouji had just passed her mind. She promised him she'd make things right again. She found courage from the bottom of her stomach and started off.

"It's… been a long time…ne?" She asked, looking at him slightly. He nodded slowly.

"Hn…" He said, not even looking at her. Sakura inwardly scowled. He hadn't changed one bit.

"I see you haven't changed… You still have your immature vocabulary…" She said aloud. He smirked.

"You haven't changed either… still annoying as ever." He said. She immediately scoffed. He caught himself chuckling a bit. He saw her pouting from the corner of her eye. And she called him immature? Sure.

"We can stay in my apartment… since your old apartment was sold and the Uchiha estates is mostly all ruins now." She said while trying not to look at him. He stated a simple 'hn' and kept walking forward.

The rest of the journey home was in complete silence since Sakura, not finding any more courage, kept quiet. Sasuke was too developed in his own thoughts to even speak without saying his thoughts aloud.

Sakura walked up to her apartment and slid her keys into the key hole of the door before turning it and pushing it open. She walked in half way and flipped on the switch for the lights, which after a few seconds of wavering, came on. Sasuke noticed his surroundings.

They were immediately led into the kitchen, which wasn't very big at all. It could really only hold about two people, three to the most. Everything was mostly white, and some places were dirty, which he wanted to clean badly. Then the kitchen went right into the living room/dining room. There was a small t.v. in the corner and a chair and a small couch right beside it. There was a short hallway which he guessed, led to the bathroom and bedroom.

"I only have one bed… so you'll have to sleep on the couch." Sakura said, who was getting some tea. She poured the tea into a cup and handed it to Sasuke. He obliged and took it from her hands. He carefully took a sip and enjoyed the cold tea making its way down his parched throat. He sighed in satisfaction and leaned against the counter. She jumped up and sat on the counter on the other side of the kitchen, which was only two feet away from each other.

They both sat in silence. How long? Neither of the two really knew. What they did know was that they had a lot of questions to ask each other, but neither willing to take a chance to speak aloud. Sakura swallowed another sip of tea and looked down at her reflection in it. She gave a grief sigh and found the courage to talk again.

"So… why did you come back?" She asked. He kept quiet for a minute before replying. Neither of the two giving a glance to the other.

"I killed Itachi… so I had no other place to go." He lied. He had a reason for coming back, though he didn't have the courage to say anything. Yep, that's right. When it came to talking, he had no courage whatsoever. But he would never admit it. He always thought fear of anything was a sign of weakness, which he would try and protect at all times. Sakura continued.

"What… do you plan on doing now?" She asked shyly. He closed his eyes and shrugged.

"I guess joining Team Seven again… if the people of the council decide to let me live." He said. Sakura shook her head, which Sasuke saw from the corner of his eye.

"You've killed Orochimaru… so they can't execute you…" She said. He nodded and gave a simple 'hn'. A few more minutes passed. Sakura sighed again, something coming to mind.

"Since you don't have any other clothes… you can use some of my dad's old clothes. They should fit you." She said. He nodded. She jumped off the counter and took both of their empty tea glasses and washed them before putting them in the dish washer. She slowly made her way to her bedroom.

Sasuke looked around and saw a few pictures, but one caught his eye. A picture of her parents, which Sasuke was only guessing. He picked it up and looked at it. He heard feet shuffling behind that shortly came to a stop. He turned around to see her staring at the picture in his hands.

"Are these your parents…?" He asked subconsciously. She stood there, motionless for a moment before nodding.

"Do they live far from you?" He asked again, not really knowing why he was asking. She closed her eyes and handed him the clothes.

"They're dead…" She mumbled to him.

Great… just great. He hated this. Regret and sadness rushed through him. He sighed. He hated when he had to do this…

"Gomen…" He whispered. Sakura shook it off.

"No… it's alright." She sat down. Sasuke stood there for a moment then made his way to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Sasuke came back to the same position she was in just before.

"…" He didn't say anything and then sat next to her.

"If you don't mind me asking… what happened… to your parents?" He asked before slowly turning to look at her. She was staring at her hands, with emotionless eyes. She probably got that from him.

"They were murdered." She stated simply, just as if it was nothing.

"Gomen…" Sasuke blurted out, not even realizing it. She shook her head.

"It's fine." She said before looking at the clock. "We should probably get some sleep… I have work in the morning… since I'm not aloud to leave you; you'll have to with me…" She said. He nodded. She stood up and started walking down the hall.

"Goodnight…" She stated before closing the door behind her.

"…goodnight…" He said before lying on the couch and drifting off into a deep sleep.

…..

Kakashi walked into Tsunade's office and handed her a file.

"Arigato." She said before looking through it. Kakashi just stood there, staring out the window until Tsunade cut him off of his thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off of the files that lay in front of her. Kakashi's eyes didn't wander anywhere else but the moon outside.

"Why… of all people did you pick Sakura to guard Sasuke?" He asked her. Tsunade didn't stop going through her files as she continued.

"Because Sasuke needs to fix what he left broken."

Kakashi understood what she meant and left without saying another word.

…..

After buying Sasuke some clothes, they made their way too the hospital. Sasuke guessed after he left that Sakura took Tsunade as her teacher, since she had been a highly skilled medical ninja. They had both walked to the hospital in silence.

Sakura had immediately been raided in medical nin. They were all giving her papers and talking to her about a patient that needed medical treatments right away once she slipped on her doctor's coat. She took some papers and headed into different rooms. He decided to sit in the chair and wait until she was completely finished.

He sat there for… how long now? 5 hours. Yes. 5 hours. It was bad… very bad. He was a very, very patient person. But he had been sitting… in that chair. Doing absolutely _nothing_. For 5. Straight. Hours. They say that's enough to make someone insane. And hell were they right.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Sakura standing next to him with a raised eyebrow. Then he inwardly flinched from not hearing, 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He stated simply. She blinked before turning around.

"You can come with me for my last patient, since it's probably better than sitting out here." She said. He stood up and followed her suit into another patient's room. Sakura slid the door open to reveal what looked to be a 8 year old boy. Sasuke took in his features.

Kouji turned his head and smiled once he saw his 'older sister' not even seeing the man behind her.

"Sakura-nee-chan!!" Kouji said happily. Sakura giggled and gave him a big hug. That's when Kouji saw him. Sakura stepped back from the hug and looked at Kouji, who was looking at Sasuke, who was looking back at him. Sakura then looked back at Kouji.

"Kouji-chan… this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Kouji." She said. Kouji looked over at Sakura and she nodded, obliging that this was the man that she had been talking about. Kouji looked back at Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san." Kouji said. Sasuke noticed his bright face as his eyes gleamed with joy. Sasuke nodded back.

"Hn." He said. Kouji blinked a few times.

'Saku-nee-chan was right… this guy doesn't have a very big vocabulary…' He thought to himself. Sakura, seeing his face, knew what he was thinking and laughed in response. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her, but she just shook it off. Sakura sat on his bed and checked his forehead for a fever and started writing down on her clipboard. Sasuke sat in the chair next to the door.

"So Kouji-chan, how are you since I saw you yesterday? Anything irregular?" She asked sweetly. Kouji smiled and lay back down on the bed.

"You know every time you ask me that I say no!" He said with a bright smile. Sakura giggled in response. Sasuke didn't even notice that he started staring at them.

"And you also know that I have to ask you that everyday." She responded with a smile. Sasuke found himself staring at her face. He had never actually noticed how angelic it looks…

"So?" Kouji stuck his tongue out childishly and Sakura laughed again.

"You're becoming more and more like Naruto, you know that?" She asked, not taking her beautiful smile off of her face. Kouji giggled in response, which made her laugh even more. Sakura then began checking his pulse on his wrist before writing more on her clipboard.

"I wanna become Hokage some day too!" He said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Sakura giggled.

"Oh really?" She said. He quickly nodded.

"Believe it!" He yelled louder. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. 'Dobe.' He thought to himself. Sakura covered her mouth while she giggled. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her… what was this feeling?

Sakura looked at her watch and then back at Kouji.

"Naruto will be here soon, and I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Sakura said with a smile. Kouji smiled back.

"Ok Saku-nee-chan!" He said before engulfing her in a big bear hug. Sakura's face brightened and she hugged back. She kissed the top of his head and made her way to the door. Sasuke was standing up by this time.

"Bye Saku-nee-chan, bye Sasuke-san!" He said, waving to them. Sakura waved back with a grin and shut the door behind them. They casually walked out of the hospital and made their way back to Sakura's apartment. Sasuke kept his hands shoved in his pockets and looked at her.

"That's not your brother, right?" He asked. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"I was just chosen to take care of him, and ever since he's called me 'nee-chan'." She said with a small smile. He nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked. Sakura looked back in front of her.

"Cancer… very strong too…" Sakura said sadly, but then her face brightened. "But I'm going to find a cure. I know I will." She said happily. Sasuke gave her a questionable look.

"What makes you think that?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"Because Kouji-chan is too good of a person to die young… and if anyone's going to find the cure, it's me." Sakura said, never taking the smile of her face. "I'd do anything for him…" She said. Sasuke found himself smiling a bit, but did nothing to remove it. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled more.

"Do you wanna go get some ramen?" She asked him. He nodded and they both made their way to Ichiraku.

Once they got there, they both sat down. Ayumi turned around and smiled.

"Uchiha Sasuke! It's so nice to see your back!" She said with a bright smile.

"Hn." Sasuke responded back. Sakura punched his arm.

"Sasuke, be polite!" She scolded him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and ordered his food. Ayumi laughed in response.

"It's no big deal, eh Sakura-chan?" She said. Sakura laughed a bit and also ordered her food. Once they got there food they heard a loud yell from behind them.

"EH?! You guys are having ramen without me?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura rubbed her temples.

'Dobe…' Sasuke thought to himself.

'Baka.' Sakura thought to her Inner as she laughed in response. Naruto then sat beside Sakura and ordered his food.

"So Sakura-chan, I heard you have to watch over Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said while plunging himself into his ramen once Ayumi set it on the table. Sakura and Sasuke carefully pulled their chopsticks apart and stirred the ramen with it.

"Yeah…" Sakura said simply while eating some of the miso ramen. Sasuke nodded and began to eat his food.

After that, Naruto and Sakura had begun talking and talking endlessly, with Sasuke responding to some things, not really paying attention since he was too deep in his own thoughts.

"Isn't that right Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked him simply, knowing he wasn't paying attention. Sasuke looked up at them to see them staring at him. Sasuke didn't know what they were talking about so just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. Naruto laughed.

"See?? I knew he thought he was an ass!" Naruto said laughing hysterically. Sakura laughing once Sasuke's fist came down on Naruto's head.

"dobe." Sasuke said sharply. Naruto held his head in pain.

"Owww… Sasuke-teme that HUUURT!!" Naruto yelled while crying anime-style. Sakura rolled her eyes while smiling.

'Just like old times…'

…..

Sasuke and Sakura walked back into the apartment as Sakura fell directly on the sofa and laid there.

"I'm beat…" Sakura said with a sigh. Sasuke chuckled a bit and sat down in the chair. Sakura put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry you were so bored today… I can try and find something for you to help me out with at the hospital so at least you have something to do." Sakura said, not taking her eyes off of the ceiling. Sasuke looked at her tired form.

"Aa." Sasuke responded. Sakura giggled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Sakura shrugged.

"It's nothing…" She told him. Sasuke sat up straighter in his chair and looked at her and folded his arms.

"Tell me." He demanded, in a non-harshly tone. Sakura sat up against the arm of the chair and put her arms around her knees while bringing them closer to her chest.

"You haven't changed that much." She stated. Sasuke leaned more against the chair.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Well… you still have a short vocabulary; you still don't even talk that much, let alone acknowledge everyone, arrogant-

"Ok, ok I get the point." Sasuke replied with a huff. Sakura laughed.

"Well you asked." Sakura said while standing up. "Tea?" She asked. He nodded in response and she made her way to the kitchen.

They just stood there in silence as Sasuke turned on the t.v. and started watching whatever was on. Sakura made her way back to him and gave him a cup of tea.

"Gomen." He said before drinking it. She smiled at him and sat back on the couch and watching it.

"Tsunade-sama said that the meeting with the people of the council is tomorrow…" Sakura said, not too loud or not too low. Sasuke sat there for a moment before taking another sip of his drink.

They found themselves talking, about really nothing in particular. Sakura would say how much that Konoha and everyone in it had changed. Sasuke told some of the stories that happened with Orochimaru and the screwed up missions he gave him; which made Sakura laugh. They both just kept talking for hours, not caring about anything else.

Once they were done, they decided to go to bed. Once Sasuke changed, he sat on the couch. Sakura walked into the hall and immediately stopped. Sakura turned around slightly and stared at him for a minute.

"…I really missed you… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura then turned around and made her way to her bedroom, shutting it behind. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you too…" Sasuke whispered before tucking under the blanket and shutting off the light. The only thing that was dreamt was the wonderful dreams of Sasuke and Sakura, together. Little did they know that they were both dreaming the same thing.

A/N: I can't believe I made a new chapter in ONE day… I said once I get 5 reviews I would update… but I didn't know I would get 9 whole reviews in one day! I'm so happy! . REVIEW!


	3. Party!

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3: **

The sun shown brightly through the blinds into Sakura's room as she sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the window. She had been sitting there to what seemed like hours. She tightly held her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees. She watched the birds chirp to each other and fly around the branches. Sakura closed her eyes for a few minutes, returning into a deep in thought stage.

"_You're the worst parents in the world!" 13 year old Sakura yelled before running off to start her mission with Naruto and Shikamaru. _

Her eyes remained passive as no tears threatened to fall. Her face remained stoic as she subconsciously rubbed the necklace that was hanging on her neck.

"_We got this just for you." Her mom had said before handing her a beautiful necklace. Her face held happiness._

She glanced at the clock to see it was 9:00 a.m.. She had been up for about 5 hours, since her mind was wandering from thought to thought, keeping her from any slumber.

'Work…' She thought to herself while getting up. She walked to the bathroom across and hall and turned on the faucet, where she would take a nice, long, hot shower.

…..

Sasuke gulped down another sip of tea as it journeyed down his throat. He flipped through channel to channel, looking for something that might have been on.

"Today in Konoha Weather, there will be a cloudless day today-

Sasuke switched the channel once more before sighing and turning it off. His eyes ventured to the sun rise while being once again consumed in his own thoughts.

"…_I really missed you… Sasuke-kun…"_

He had said that he missed her back… but that was only the slip of the tongue. He had told himself long ago that he cut those bonds. Only Itachi mattered, and he was long dead. But… why did he exactly come back? He knew something kept yelling in his mind that he needed to come back, but he never exactly knew the reason. His eyes stared at the picture next to him. Her parents. He picked up the picture and stared at it. He quickly put the picture down when he heard Sakura coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Sasuke, who already showered, stood up.

"Are you ready?" She asked. He nodded simply and they both made their way out of the hospital.

Sakura was rushing through the hospital, room to room. Sasuke could see the stress consuming her as nurses were talking and talking to her while she tried to pull in everything that had been said. Sakura quickly made her way over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can you keep Kouji-chan company and tell him I'll be in there soon??" She quickly said. He stood up and nodded. "Room 39B." She stated before running into another room, where surgery was taken place. Sasuke walked through the hallways, searching for his room. 38B… 39A… 39B. He thought to himself before carefully sliding the door open. Kouji was interrupted of his thoughts and smiled at him.

"Ohayo Sasuke-san!" He said while smiling happily. Sasuke nodded back and mumbled, 'Ohayo.' He sat down in the chair.

"Sakura will be here in a few minutes." Sasuke stated simply. Kouji nodded.

They had sat there for a few minutes, Kouji trying to think of a subject to start a conversation while Sasuke was completely ignoring him, with his eyes closed.

"So… why did you come back?" Kouji asked, catching Sasuke completely off guard. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at him for a second before looking away, seeming himself not to stare back at his bright blue eyes.

"Reasons." He stated simply. Kouji caught him off guard once more.

"Is it because of Sakura-nee-chan?" He asked again. Sasuke kept quiet. He didn't exactly know the reason he came back. Something was always yelling in the back of his mind that he needed to come home, but never really asked himself why. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out. Silence overcame them as Sasuke, not finding an answer to support Kouji's question.

"Not sure." He said, cutting the silence short. Kouji's eyes saddened.

"You know… she was always really sad about you." Kouji said, making Sasuke open his eyes. "Naruto said that she had really changed…" He continued. This made Sasuke stare at him in the eye. He had noticed she had changed… but was it because of him or the losing of her parents? Kouji interrupted his thoughts.

"She never really spoken to anyone about it. Not even Naruto, she really only seemed to tell me anything." Kouji said again, still never really well with his grammar. Sasuke kept staring into his eyes.

"I think she- The door was opened to reveal Sakura holding a clipboard and walking in. Her eyes lifted to see Kouji and Sasuke staring at her. She ignored it and sat on Kouji's bed.

"Hey Saku-nee-chan…" Kouji said, not knowing that it held sadness for the kunoichi. Sakura blinked.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Kouji flinched, realizing what he had just done.

"O-Oh, nothing Saku-nee-chan! I was just thinking about something." He stammered. Sakura blinked a few times before shrugging it off.

"If you say so…" She said before checking his pulse. She put a hand on his forehead and wrote down some stuff on her clipboard. Sakura and Kouji began a conversation, with Kouji realizing the bags under eyes. She probably hadn't gotten much sleep since she had to be here every morning. Kouji frowned.

"Nee-chan you look sleepy…" Kouji said. This caught Sakura off guard, but she put a fake smile on her face.

"I'm ok Kouji-chan, I just… haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately." She said. Sasuke stared at her and saw the bags under her eyes.

"But Nee-chan, you need sleep! You said it isn't good for you if you don't get enough sleep." Sakura blinked at his remark.

"You know, you're the only one who actually listens to me and you turn my own advice against me…" She said while giggling a little. Kouji smiled and giggled as well. Tsunade walked in shortly after. Sakura looked at her and stood up.

"Sakura- Even Tsunade noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Sakura… I'm going to give you a few days off." She said. Sakura blinked.

"N-No that's alright Tsunade-sama, I'm fine, really!" Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"You don't look fine to me. Look, I'll give you a few days off until the meeting is over, alright?" She said. Sakura stood there for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright…" She said. Tsunade nodded, mentioning for her to go. Sasuke stood up.

"Bye Kouji-chan." Sakura said before walking out. Sasuke followed her suit. Kouji stared at where she left and sighed.

"She'll be ok Kouji." Tsunade said, knowing why the grown consumed his face. Kouji nodded and stared out the window, watching Sakura and Sasuke leave the hospital. Sasuke, looked forward as he walked, trying to ignore the kunoichi who was walking beside him.

'She has really changed…' He thought to himself. He stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye. Her face remained passive as she focused on the things ahead of her. Sasuke looked back ahead of him, while sliding his hands into his pockets. 'Is this my fault?' He thought again.

**Well duh. **Inner Sasuke said to him. Sasuke mentally blinked in confusion.

'What the hell?' He thought. Inner Sasuke smirked.

**I'm your Inner… or your smarter side, which ever you like better. **Inner said with a smirk grazing his lips. Sasuke scoffed.

'Whatever.' Sasuke thought to his Inner, doing his best to ignore him.

**This IS your fault you know. And you're regretting ever leaving this place. **Inner continued, with aserious face. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'You don't know anything.' Sasuke thought to his Inner.

**I'm YOU, of COURSE I know everything! Like how you keep trying to steal glances at her when she's not looking, and how much you care about her, and- **

'Shut it already!' Sasuke thought with a scoff spreading across his face. 'I've heard enough from you.' He thought again.

**Why won't you just admit that you came back to Konoha for her? Why can't you just admit that you love her? **Inner Sasuke said with a sad expression on his face.

'Because I _don't_. When will you get it straight? I do NOT like Sakura Haruno.' He thought again. His Inner smirked.

**You're right you don't like her… you're in LOVE with her. **His Inner said, not taking the smirk off of his face. Sasuke immediately smirked.

'Whatever.' Sasuke thought to himself. He again looked at her from the corner of his eye and then mentally slapped himself.

**Heh. **His Inner said. Sasuke just ignored him and kept walking. Sakura found herself in the same predicament while trying to fight off her Innerself.

'Would you just shut up? I don't like him anymore.' She thought.

**Your right… you're in LOVE with him. **Her Inner responded back. Sakura glared at her Inner.

'Am not! Would you just leave me alone??' She thought harshly. Inner Sakura pretended to cry.

**That hurts my feelings Sakura… sobs. ** Sakura just rolled her eyes and kept walking until she found herself right in front of Ino.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino yelled, finding herself squeezing Sakura tightly. Sakura's face started turning blue.

"I-Ino-ch-chan… can't… b-breathe…" Sakura replied, trying to spill out the words. Ino blinked and quickly let go before smiling the back of her head.

"Whoopsie." She said, still smiling. Her eyes went to the Uchiha standing beside her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_." Ino said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not interested Ino." Sasuke replied. Ino just laughed.

"Oh please, I got over you like forever ago. I'm with my Shika-kun!" She replied happily while mentally hugging her Shikamaru plush doll. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. Ino got over her mental pleasures and coughed in response.

"_Anyway_, we're gonna have a welcome back party or Mr. Uchiha tonight!" Ino said, nudging Sasuke's side with her elbow. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to a party." He responded. Ino just smirked.

"Oh really? Then the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai will just have to make you." Ino said while cracking her knuckles. Sasuke sighed, thinking it was too much trouble.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said, meaning 'Whatever-as-long-as-you-get-off-my-back. Ino smiled happily. Sakura, just kept quiet, not wanting to get a mental beat down from the Yamanaka.

"Yay! Sasuke, the rest of the gang are at Ichiraku, Sakura, we're going to get ready!!" Before either of the two could say another word, Sakura was being dragged by the Yamanaka.

"I-Ino-pig!! Let me go!!" Sakura replied. Ino just smirked, pulling harder.

"You're such a slowpoke Forehead-girl!!" Ino yelled before they were out of sight. Sasuke just sweatdropped at the scene that was played before him and made his way to the Ichiraku bar, hands slyly in his pockets.

After a few minutes of walking, still too deep in thought, he found himself in front of the Ichiraku bar where he saw the following: Naruto, Kiba and Choji on the end, having an eating contest, with Akamaru not too far from Kiba. Lee was cheering beside them, yelling something about 'Naruto's youthfulness'. Neji and Shikamaru were next to them, talking about strategies and what not while Shino was being quiet to himself, observing a bug that had crawled on his finger. Sasuke sighed before taking his seat by Naruto. Naruto lifted up from his ramen bowl and took a look at him.

"Hey teme!" Naruto said with a mouthful of food, and before they knew it, Kiba stood up and screamed.

"Victory!!" He yelled with an empty bowl. Naruto's eyes widened and then he glared at Sasuke.

"TEME!! You made me get unconcentrated!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes, thinking in his head how 'unconcentrated' isn't even a word.

"Dobe…" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto growled again.

"What did you say TEME?!" Naruto yelled again, standing up. Kiba laughed and hit Naruto on his back.

"It's not Sasuke's fault that you lost. Besides, you could never beat me anyway." Kiba said smirking. Naruto growled again. Neji came up from behind them with Shikamaru.

"Uchiha." Neji said, with his way of saying 'How-have-you-been? They could never ask it out loud, the fraddy cats.

"Hyuga." Sasuke said back meaning: 'I've-been-good-you?'. Neji just nodded, leaving him with Shikamaru.

"Glad to have you back Sasuke." Shikamaru said plainly. Sasuke smirked while nodding.

"Good to be back." Sasuke replied. "I've heard you're with Yamanaka." He replied, trying not to laugh out loud. Yes, him, Uchiha Sasuke, was trying not to laugh, but who couldn't? Him and Ino were together. Now who saw that coming? Shikamaru scoffed.

"Yeah… troublesome woman." Shikamaru said, which some how reminded him of his pink cherry blossom.

'Wait, _my _cherry blossom? Where did _that _come from?' He thought to himself, not expecting to get a response from his newly formed Inner.

**See? What did I tell you? You're in love with her. Uchiha Sasuke loves Haruno Sakura. How is that so hard to understand? **His Inner responded with his arms crossed.

'I _don't _love her!! So GET over it!' He thought to himself, starting to get angry. His Inner just rolled his eyes and responded with a 'Whatever'. Sasuke then got reacquainted with the rest of the Konoha 12 and Team Gai and made his way to the party. But what Sasuke _didn't _know is that they were heading to a dance party. Oh the horror…

…..

Sakura sat down on the bed as she watched Ino digging through her pile of clothes while Hinata shyly brushed her air in the opened door bathroom across the hall. Tenten was digging through the makeup stuff that Ino had secretly stored in her drawers when she wasn't looking.

"Why do I have to get dressed up again?" Sakura asked annoyingly as Ino threw clothes after clothes onto the bed. Ino turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's a _party_, _duh_." Ino said flatly. Tenten smirked.

"And because we all know you still have the hots for a Mr. _U-c-h-i-h-a_." Tenten said, not removing the smirk off of her face. Sakura instantly frowned.

"Do not!" Sakura responded quickly. Tenten just laughed. Ino held a dress right in front of her as she quickly then threw it behind her.

"Stop being so stubborn and just admit that you still love him!" Ino said, throwing another dress to the side. Sakura scoffed.

"I don't love him…" Sakura said with her eyes closed. Tenten just rolled her eyes. Hinata came from the hallway bathroom and sat beside Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan…we aren't pressuring you o-or anything… but why don't you feel like you love him anymore?" Hinata asked shyly. Sakura looked over to see Tenten and Ino stop what they were doing and look at them. Sakura sighed.

"Look… he doesn't love me back, and I don't want our friendship to be ruined by something that most likely won't happen." Sakura stated while hugging her knees tighter. Ino looked at the blue dress that she was holding and looked at Sakura curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"Sakura, life is about taking chances, and if you _really _love Sasuke, then you should just accept the fact that you always loved him, and if everything goes right, he'll love you back the same way." Ino responded smartly. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten stared at her with wide eyes. Ino blinked in response. "What?" She asked. Hinata blinked a few times.

"N-Nothing Ino-chan… y-you just haven't ever said anything like that b-before…" Hinata stuttered a little bit. Tenten automatically burst out laughing.

"Hey! I have my moments!" Ino responded with a pout on her face. Sakura laughed a little and rolled her eyes, not able to take the smile off of her face. 'Ino-pig.' She thought. Ino quickly replaced the pout with a smile as she held up a blue halter dress in front of her.

"What do you guys think??" She said while turning around as everyone looked at her. Hinata smiled.

"I-It looks great Ino-chan…" Hinata said. Ino smiled back.

"Thanks! I like it too!" She said before running into the bathroom and shutting it. Tenten, with her green dress already on, started looking for something for Sakura to wear.

"Can I _pleeeeaaaase _wear something _other _than a dress??" Sakura pleaded, which made Hinata giggle in response.

"No Sakura! We're going to make sure Sasuke is blown away!" Tenten said as Ino came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Tenten's right! We're going to make _sure _that this goes smoothly!" Ino replied. Tenten flinched as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"That _what _goes smoothly?" Sakura asked. Ino, realizing her mistake, replaced her face with a toothly grin.

"Ooooh nothing!" Ino replied while helping Tenten find a dress. Tenten rolled her eyes and kept looking. Sakura then, helped Hinata with her makeup. After a few minutes, Ino threw Sakura a dress. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ino quickly made Sakura get up off the bed and shoved her into the bathroom, holding it shut.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled. Ino chuckled before saying a few words.

"You aren't coming out until you're in that dress Forehead-Girl!" Ino responded. She heard her sigh from the bathroom and changed clothes. Sakura came out a few minutes later in spaghetti strapped, peach dress that went to the knees. A long line of cherry blossoms around her dress encircled itself around Sakura's waist. She put lightly put up her hair in a messy bun with a few stray hairs framing her face. She had lightly put on makeup as a frown consumed her face.

"It's- Sakura was interrupted by Ino and Tenten.

"PERFECT!" They both yelled. Hinata giggled in response. She looked up at the pink haired girl and smiled.

"Y-You look beautiful Sakura-chan." Hinata said smiling. Sakura's frown turned into a smile.

"Arigato Hinata-chan." She said before hugging the pearl eyed Hyuga. She hugged back and before either of them knew it, Tenten and Ino had joined the group hug as well. They each smiled and stood up. Sakura picked up a beautiful light purple colored dress and handed it to Hinata. "This would great on you Hinata-chan." She said smiling. The Hyuga heiress took the dress with a smile.

"Arigato Sakura-chan." Hinata said. Once they all got ready, they left with a hurry, followed by a dragged Sakura.

…..

Sasuke sat down in disgust. A dance party? Why didn't anyone tell him? Oh… that's right, he wouldn't have come. Girls at this point were swarming over him. Hadn't they gotten boyfriends in the process of two years? Why did they waste their time? He doesn't love them! He loves-

**Sakura. **His Inner said, interrupting him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

'Get over yourself. I don't love her.' He thought again. The blonde beside him wasn't laughing and having fun like there was no tomorrow. Dance parties, (or any parties at all) wasn't his thing. He was planning on sitting here, glaring daggers at his newly arranged fan club, not, _absolutely _not dancing. Naruto poked him from the side, getting his attention.

"The girls are here!" He said loudly, trying to get him to hear over the loud booming music. He stopped staring at the ground and his eyes immediately went to Sakura. His eyes slightly widened.

'She's…'

**HOT!! **His Inner screamed. He rolled his eyes and tried not to stare, though his Inner knew otherwise.

Sakura carefully looked around the dance club, her eyes landing on a certain Uchiha.

'Wow… he's wearing a tuxedo-

**SEXY!! **Her Inner screamed. Sakura ignored her. That's probably a tuxedo he borrowed from Neji. How many tuxedo's he had? No one would ever know. Sakura carefully made her over to the stoic Uchiha and sat down next to him.

"Hey Sasuke." She responded, expecting a 'hn' from him, but she was surprised when he said the opposite.

"Hey." He barely chocked out, though she didn't notice his struggle. Sakura put on leg over the other in a crossed-legged fashion and leaned against her arm.

"I can't believe Ino forced me into this dressed…" Sakura mumbled sternly. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Sakura glared at him. "Well at least I wasn't forced into a tuxedo by the 'dobe'." She said smirking, mocking him. Sasuke glared at her, which only made her laugh. After sometime of talking, neither of them willing to dance, a man that neither had met before appeared next to them. Sakura and Sasuke gave them a confused glance. The male blushed slightly.

"U-Umm… S-Sakura-san, I-I was just wondering… if maybe y-you'd like to dance… with me?" He stuttered out. Sakura took this time to take in his looks. He was a very cute guy, but wasn't as handsome as Sasuke. His dark blue hair covered his forehead as he had a low ponytail in the back. He had dark brown eyes as his cheeks blushed with embarrassment. Sakura was about to respond when she was interrupted.

"She's with me." Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke with his arms crossed and his closed eyes. Sakura was about to say something when she again was interrupted.

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry!" He quickly said before walking off. Sakura stared at where he once was and turned to the Uchiha.

"What the heck was THAT all a 'bout??" Sakura asked, not sure if she should glare at him or give him a questionable look. Sasuke shrugged. Sakura, this time glared. "Well?" She asked again. He kept quiet. Sakura huffed before standing up. "Well I'm going to go say sorry to him and agree to his offer." She said before attempting to walk off, but was only stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked back to see Sasuke standing up and holding on to her wrist. She raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-

"Dance with me." Sasuke said, not really finding anything else to say.

'Wait what the heck am I doing?' Sasuke thought.

**Just go with the flow. **Inner Sasuke responded back. Sakura blushed a little, but then nodded. Sasuke mentally smirked at her blush but pulled her over to the dance floor. Just as the slow song had started, Sasuke carefully placed his hand on her waist and held her other hand. Sakura shyly put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and held back his other hand as they danced to the music.

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Sakura was so close to him that she blushed, putting her head down so he wouldn't see, knowing that he would only smirk. She unconsciously laid her head on his chest and carefully swayed to the music. Sasuke saw her actions and carefully laid his head on top of hers, both in their own thoughts, but mostly thinking the same thing.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Ino smirked from the side of the dance floor, right next to the unknown man beside her who asked Sakura to dance. She took out some money and handed him twenty bucks.

"Thanks Sora." She said to him. He smiled while nodding and made his way to his friends. Ino then looked to the smirking Tenten beside her.

"Mission Accomplished." Tenten said as they high fived each other. Then both made their way to their own dates, and we all know that Tenten was making her way to the Hyuga. Naruto laughed as he saw Sasuke and Sakura, with his arm around Hinata.

"Let's go dance Hinata-chan." He said, pulling her to the dance floor. She shyly obliged as they too, began dancing to the music.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Once the song ended, Sasuke and Sakura pulled away from each other, staring into each others eyes, both lost in a trance. Sakura stared into his obsidian eyes as Sasuke stared into her bright emerald ones. They both leaned closer to each other's lips; once they were only centimeters away they heard a scream.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Ami yelled. They both quickly pulled away and looked at the girl making her way over to the both of them. Sasuke and Sakura were now out of each others warm arms. Ami stopped in front of them with a hand on her hips. Sakura's eyes almost widened at what she was wearing. She was wearing a very, very, _very _short and tight, hot pink dress. A lot of cleavage was showing; so much that made you want to throw up. Ami glared down at Sakura, who was much taller than her in those heals and then quickly grabbed onto Ami's arm. Sakura immediately glared.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you soooo much!! Come dance with me!!" She said, trying to pull him away from Sakura. Sasuke glared daggers at her and pulled away from her.

"Leave me alone…" Sasuke said, not actually remembering her name. Sakura glared.

"Go away Ami." Sakura spat out. Ami… right. Sasuke thought, still not remembering her. Ami glared at her.

"Shut it bitch!" Ami yelled. Sakura glared daggers at her that would even send Itachi running.

"You wanna say that again?" Sakura growled out. Ami smirked.

"_bitch_." Ami spat out. Once the words escaped her mouth, Sakura tackled her to the ground. Everyone's eyes turned to the two girls fighting, even though it wasn't really a fight… since… well, Sakura was winning. Sakura sat on Ami's back, holding her hands behind her back with only one and pulling her hair.

"LET ME GO FOREHEAD-BITCH!" Ami yelled really loud. Tenten and Ino quickly made their way over to them and got Sakura off of Ami. Ami then got up and quickly left. Sakura growled and struggled against Ino and Tenten's arms, which were holding her back.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled. Ino and Tenten flinched from her strength.

"Sakura stop!! She's not worth it!!" Tenten yelled. Sakura, admitting that, stopped struggling. Ino and Tenten then let her go. Ino looked around.

"Hey, nothing to see here!" She yelled to everyone. The music then continued as couples began dancing again. Sakura closed her eyes and then walked passed everyone and made her way to the balcony. Tenten looked around, not seeing Sasuke anywhere in sight.

Sasuke sat in a chair, making sure that Tenten and Ino didn't see him. He sighed as he began rubbing his temples. He just couldn't believe he nearly kissed _Haruno Sakura_. The girl who fawned over him when they were genin. The girl who was weak. The girl who-

**Is now beautiful and strong. **Inner Sasuke interrupted. Sasuke closed his eyes.

'I didn't even know what I was doing…' He thought to himself. Inner Sasuke just stared at him.

**Why won't you just admit that you love her? Why is that so hard for you to do?? **Inner Sasuke asked, staring at him right in the eye. Sasuke scoffed.

'Because… I'll lose her.' Sasuke thought sadly while closing his eyes and staring at the ground.

**No you won't! Just- **

'Just leave me alone…' He thought to himself.

…..

Sakura leaned against the balcony edge while staring at the full moon above her. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she quickly wiped them away, careful not to mess up her make up. She shut her eyes. She kept yelling and yelling at herself not to fall back in love with the Uchiha… why couldn't the feelings for him just go away?

**Because you love him, and you know very well that your feelings won't ever go away. **Inner Sakura said to her, with a serious expression on her face. Sakura, not finding anything to say back to her, sighed.

'I guess your right… I'm still in love with that arrogant bastard…' She thought to herself. Her Inner smirked in response. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Yea yea whatever.' She thought harshly, which made the Inner chuckle. She stared at the moon once more and started rubbing her temples.

…..

Sasuke stared out at the balcony entrance from where he was sitting, not seeing the pink haired kunoichi. He thought to himself for a second before standing up and casually walking to his destination. He walked through the couples dancing close to each other and subconsciously viewed an image of the pink haired girl in his arms. He quickly shook his head and continued his short journey. He stopped at the entrance to see her rubbing her temples softly while staring at the bright, gleaming moon. He walked up to her shortly and leaned against the rail next to her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and then looked back at the moon.

"Are you alright." He asked emotionlessly, Sakura only hearing a bit of curiosity in his voice. Sakura closed her eyes and thought for a second.

"Yea I'm fine…" She said. Sasuke rubbed his hands together, trying to think of something to say, yet nothing came to mind. Sasuke stood up straight and slid his hands into his pockets.

"It's getting late… we should go." Sasuke said casually. Sakura nodded and stood up straight as well, following the last remaining Uchiha out the door, not even glancing at her friends or saying a simple goodbye. They quickly and quietly made their way to the destination of 'their' home and walked inside. Both Sasuke and Sakura got ready for bed, not even sharing a word to each other. After about 15 minutes they were both ready for bed as each light to the house was turned off. Sasuke and Sakura both were up almost all night, the almost kiss never leaving their thoughts.

…..

A/N: sorry this is kinda late! I NEED ADVICE FROM SOMEONE: I was in a lock down in a church with two of my friends and there is a guy that likes me, but I don't like him back. And there is ANOTHER guy who I have the BIGGEST crush on, but I don't think he likes me back! And he's about 2 ½ to 3 YEARS older than me!! And this guy is a major flirt. He DID say I was cute, both about my looks and about my attitude. He is sort of a player… he's funny, caring and what I LOVE about him is that he is so protective of girls! We're talking to each other with this other guy that likes me and he was lightly stroking my hand, because he likes to flirt, which DOES NOT mean he likes me. Like I said, he's a player. I told him I don't know how to flirt and that I've never kissed a guy before. So he was trying to teach me, but I failed miserably. He said how cute I was because of how shy I was. A lot of the kids stayed up all night last night, including me. But the next morning he didn't even spare a glance at me! I'm so confused! Someone please help me!

-Confused and Miserable.


End file.
